The forbidden fruit
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: When you find the one should society be allowed to tell you it is wrong? WARNING: TABOO TRIGGERS
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

WARNING: This is a story will have taboos in that will bother some people. If you are sensitive to these types of story lines I recommend not reading.

CPOV

From the day I turned twenty I have noticed her.

She is beauty personified. Five five hundred pounds soaking wet. Long brown hair that skirts right above her pert little ass. Blue eyes that can make you feel like you are drowning in the deepest seas. Her body is a work of art. Breast that seem almost to big for her body to the creamiest skin I have ever witnessed.

She is three years younger than my twenty three year old self. Hateing school she refused to attend or even consider attending college. She is free spirited and so much fun. Stubborn as the day is long though. Loyal to a fault and will protect what's hers with her life.

Me well I'm Christian Grey. Twenty three year old and single. Born and raised in Washington. I am a the lead singer of The Sinners. It is me and my childhood best friend Elliott Steel we have sold over six million records in the two years we have been together. I am six four two ten. I have copper colored hair and grey eyes. Covered in tats and have guages in my ears and a vampire bite piercings on my lower lip.

I am the adopted son of Carrick Grey attorney and his wife the infamous doctor Grace Grey. They saved me from a life that would have ended with me being dead. My birth mom apparently was turning into a crack whore so the state of Michigan removed me from her custody when I was six months old. I have been with the Grey's since I was nine months old. I have a younger sibling Anastasia.

She is also adopted and was from Detroit also. Her mom was sixteen and not prepared for a baby so my parents took over paying her medical expenses and everything and brought home Ana when she was three days old.

We grew up in Vashon, Washington located about an hour outside of Seattle. No roads connect so to visit the main land you take one of the ferries. Our home is beautiful. Four bedroom three baths with a view of the sound and the mountains. It is located off the beaten path. It is so perfect that when the house next door went up for sale I bought it. They are the only two houses on the road. So after I hit it big we had it gated off to avoid trespassers. My home is a lot like my parents except I have five bedrooms and four bathrooms. We even share a yard.

I look over at the time and grab my shoes and tie them quickly and run down to the gate and wait for my running partner.

Five minutes later I see her. She looks beautiful even at five in the morning. She has on black yoga pants with rainbow colored running shoes. Her hot pink tank top shows off her assets perfectly. Hair in a ponytail with a pink hat on. One thing she hates more than anything is her hair in her face as she runs.

She smiles at me and I swear my heart skips a beat.

"Ready?" She nods making her ponytail bounce along with her tits.

We head down the shoreline our normal route we take everyday. With living on such a small island you take what you can get. We run six miles everyday have for over ten years. The doctors say it will keep her healthy and strong. So no questions asked I started running with her.

When she was ten she collapsed on my parents kitchen floor. She was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. Ever since she runs and tries to live a very stress free life. She does yoga to stay in balance. She will always require insulin but with all of it together she has been maintaining a very healthy life. She is monitored regularly and has only had one problem a few years ago I guess she went on a new medication that reacted wrong and her numbers sky rocketed and she was hospitalized for a week to get them back in normal range.

I always carry something with sugar on me just in case of an emergency. I have done so much research on this ever since she was diagnosed. I always wanted to make sure she was safe.

We run the first three miles in silence but as we turn to head back she starts.

"So Chris any girlfriend yet?"

"No smartass." She giggles

"But who wouldn't want a big bad rockstar?"

"That's the problem they all want me. All of them except the one I really want."

"Oh so you like someone?"

I laugh

"Are we high school?"

"Shut up"

"Yes I like someone but I don't think it ill ever happen for us." She looks over at me confused.

"Why?"

How do I tell her that she is the one I dream about at night? That she is who I picture kissing and making love too. That she is the one that I see walking down the aisle with. The one I see becoming the mother of my children. The one I long to say I love you to. The one that if people found out we would be crucified. The one that I am willing to risk everything for to be with. The one I would walk away from civilization if it meant I got to be with her. How do you tell you little sister that she is the one for you?

A/N: Okay before you all go off the handle. This was a suggestion pairing from a review so I tried it. Remember not blood related so not incest. And there was a warning at the beginning. I know I will have critics but my story my way sorry. Like I said before I love FSOG but this is fanfiction reality and the the original FSOG book either. That being said I am the mom of five kids and one on the way so bare with me I will continue this and will try to add a chapter a week. Will it be an easy HEA? No. Will they have to work for it? Yes. Will they? Read on to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I take a deep breathe.

"Because Ana I am in love with someone that is so unattainable they could be th holy grail."

"Christian nothing is that far out if our reach."

"She is. Everyone would have their opinions about it. If I lost her in my like it would kill me. I could never take the chance."

She shakes her head and looks at me like I'm the dumbest person in the world.

"Christian, sometimes we have to risk it all. If you don't risk it you could be missing out on the one that was put on this Earth for you. The one that was meant to complete you. All you can do is put your feelings out there and hope that fate is on your side and that they feel the same way."

Huh

"When did you get so smart?" She snorts

"Risk it Chris or you will spend the rest of your life wondering what if."

She's right time to grow some balls and go after what I want.

"Ok." She squeals

"Really? When are you going to tell her?"

"Right now."

She furrows her brows in confusion.

"Just listen ok?" She nods

"I have always seen you as my little sister the one I needed to protect and shelter from life. Then you turned seventeen and God help me my feelings changed. I watched you turn into a beautiful woman. One that any man would be so damn lucky to call his. I know everyone and there brother would find something wrong with it but I can't help it. I love you. I dream of you and the future we could have. It wouldn't be easy but like you said it is worth fighting for. I would worship the ground you walk on for as long as you allow me. Please Ana please just consider it. Noone in this world knows you like me. Noone can give you everything you ever dreamed of in life like me."

I move my eyes away from her no being able to handle the rejection that I know is coming.

"Chris" she whispers but I can't look I close my eyes to stop the tears I know will come.

Then I feel two warm hands on my face.

"Christian please look at me." I open my eyes and look into her eyes hopeing this isn't the last time I see them.

"I have had a crush on you since I was sixteen years old. You were with that slut Casey and everytime she was there I would hide in my room and cry. I would wonder why it couldn't be me. Why you never looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Why you never could see me as a girl or woman who wanted to be the one you loved. But a you ever saw me as was Ana your little sister. It hurt so bad to see you live your life and all I could do was sit on the sideline as a family member. I have always wanted a love like mom and dad's but I never wanted it with anyone but you."

"Really?" She giggles

"Yes really you big dork."

"Can I kiss you?" She smiles

"If you don't.I will have to kick your ass."

I place my her hips and pull her closer to me. I lean down and gently kiss her lips. Then again. This time I lick her lips begging for her to allow me in. She opens a bit and I slide my tongue in her mouth. I moan at the flavor. She tastes like what she smells like Vanilla. Her little arms come around my neck as we continue our tongue battle. I am so hard that I know she can feel it poking into the soft flesh of her belly.

We break the kiss and I lean my forehead against hers. She smiles up at me.

"Best first kiss ever." I freeze

"What?"

"I said that was the best first kiss ever."

"Babygirl are you saying what I think you are saying?"

She nods

"You're a virgin? How? Why?"

"Well I always wanted it to be you. I have been waiting fir you to get your head out of your ass and to see what was in front if you the whole time. Remember when I had the reaction to the medication I took and was put in the hospital?" I nod

"Well it seems that birth control and I are not friends. So who ever I am with I have to be one hundred percent sure about. Honestly the only one I ever thought about taking the risk with was you."

I kiss her head

"Me too babygirl just took me a bit longer."

"You know we have to tell them."

I nod knowing she is talking about our parents.

"No time like the present." She says smiling

"You sure?"

"Always."

"Before that I wanted to ask you something." She nods for me to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She does her Ana squeal and jumps on me and peppers my face with kisses.

I laugh because well it's the best feeling in the world.

We make our way home. We walk in the living room and see our parents there. Dad is reading the paper and mom is looking at a magazine.

"Hey kids. Good run?" Dad asks

"Yep" Ana replies

"Can we talk to you about something?"

They nod

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. Ana and I are together. We don't want to fight our feelings for each other anymore. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I know it will be hard but please support us on it please.

My mom giggles and dad smiles.

Ana and I look at each other completely confused.

"Son, you are not blood related so it isn't incest. Besides you just seem to be following in the family tradition. Your great great grandparents were brother and sister. Your grandparents were first cousins. Which makes your mother and I cousins. We understand you can't help who you fall in love with. Trust me when I say it is hard but it will also be the easiest thing ever. Some won't understand it or see it as taboo but ignore them it is your lives not there's. On the other hand it will be simple. You two have no secrets there are no skeletons in your closets. You know everything about each other already. There are no awkward get to know each other moments. There is no meeting parents paranoia. But I will say this. I don't care if she's your sister or girlfriend you will treat her with respect like you would any other woman. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Congratulations I'm happy for you both." He says smiling then goes back to reading his paper.

"I'm happy for you too. So when do I get grandbabies?" She laughs

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN FSOG.

 _" Thanks Eric. Now for other news. Elliott Steel has announced that he is leaving the rock duo The Sinners for undisclosed reasons. The timing of the departure makes us wonder if it has anything to do with his friend and fellow rocker Christian Grey being photographed in some intimate positions with sister Ana._

 _This morning Grey released a statement._

 _I am very sad to see Elliott leave bur understand that his future is going a different direction. I will be continuing on as a solo artist from here forward. The new tour starts next week in Oregon._

 _As for questions surrounding his relationship status all he would tell our reporter who caught up with him outside of a Seattle recording studio yesterday was that he was in a relationship and was the happiest he has ever been."_

I set down my phone on the nightstand and look down at the beauty who is wrapped around me.

We have been together almost two months. Best fucking two months ever. Everyone was happy for us but Elliott he was against us being a couple and made no bones about it. So in the end I told him to fuck off and our partnership and friendship were done. As for the music well I wrote all the songs and do all the singing he was a drummer basically I can find anyone to take his place.

I have learned something these last few months. I am a possessive an domineering motherfucker. I refuse to let her in a room by herself with other men. Also I've found out that my girl likes me all alpha male. Fuck, she even likes my filthy mouth.

I lean down and start sucking on her neck.

"Mmmmm Chrissss" I run my hand down her back enjoying the softness that only I have ever gotten to enjoy.

Yeah, my baby was a virgin. Let me tell you that has to be the fucking hottest thing ever. It happened the day after we got together. The moment I was fully inside her that sealed her fate. She was mine. It was like the moment I saw the blood on my cock something in me snapped.

I unwind myself until I am face to face with her pussy and oh what a beautiful sight it is.

I love that she isn't completely bare that shit is just weird . Nah, she has a very neatly trimmed bikini shaved pussy.

I spread her legs and dive in licking that pussy like I am on death row and it is my last meal. I feel her hands grab my hair as she moans my name.

After she screams her release. I wipe my mouth off on my shirt laying on the floor and lay back down beside her.

"We better get up baby and get everything loaded up."

We leave tonight for the beginning of the tour. This isn't the first time Ana has went on tour with us. She has always acted as our stylist for everything from concerts to award shows. She has fucking great style sense.

"Ok " I watch as she goes into the bathroom to clean up. I throw on pants and a shirt and some socks.

"Arn't you going to shower?" She asks ten minutes later. I turn and see her hair is in a ponytail still wet. She has on shorts and a tanktop.

"Nope. I wanna smell your pussy on my face all day."

She giggles but it's true. I basically begged her to move in with me after only three days of dating but she finally said yes and it has been pure fucking bliss.

Three hours later we have everything loaded. I look around when Ana is making sure she has everything from the house. I never shared a bus with Elliott so th bus is basically set up just for me. It has a king size bedroom and bathroom. There is a huge closet and storage for my guitars. There is a nice size lounge with tv and sleeper couch. It shares a space with the kitchen and dining area. I never stay in a hotel. I hate them. I prefer my own shit over some bland cheap over used hotel room. The only ones who have ever been on this bus are me, Ana, and our parents. The driver never steps foot past the privacy door.

I get to unpacking since we cleaned everything already. I get the food in the right places then lock my guitars away. I leave the clothes because I enjoy my balls where they are. Finally I unpack the bathroom stuff and make up the bed.

I double check the first aid kit is stocked and that we have all of Ana's meds.

Twenty minutes and two tearful goodbyes we are on our way.

I lay on the bed in just a pair of lounge pants and watch my beautiful girlfriend hang up our clothes in a pair of panties and a cami because she wanted to be comfortable. I can't believe I get her all to myself for the next ten months.

"You almost done baby?" I ask looking at my watch.

"Yeah all done. What time is it?"

"Five thirty"

"Ok, I need to take my shot and then get some dinner made." I get up.

"I'll make dinner." She nods and goes to test and take her shot.

Later that night I watch as she brushes her teeth and can't resist the pull. I walk over behind her and rub my cock against her little ass as I kiss her neck.

"Fuck baby you smell so fucking good." She hmms me and wraps her arm around the back of my head and lays her head on my shoulder.

I run my hand over her chest feeling the silk as it glides under my fingers.

I cup her heavy breast and rub her nipples.

"Who do you belong to ?"

"You only you." I wrap my hand around her throat.

"You better fucking believe only me. Anyone ever touches you I'll kill you both." I unwrap my hand and slide it into her panties.

"Look how wet you are. You like the thought of only ever being my slut?"

Yeah she is all proper in public but behind closed doors my baby is a slut.

"Yes" I slip a finger into her.

"That's it baby cum all over my hand."

I slide another finger in and thrust them in and out. I can feel her nails digging into my neck as she screams her release." I remove my fingers and bring them to my mouth and lick them clean.

"Best fucking taste ever. Suck my cock baby."

I watch as she drops to her knees and releases my meat from my pants. She licks the tip probing my slit with her tongue. I grab her hair and start moving in and out.

What can I say I love the look of all ten inches shoved in her mouth.

"That's it baby suck harder." She sucks as hard as she can until I feel my balls tighten and I release stream after stream of cum down her throat.

She releases me and wipes her mouth.

I pull her up and kiss her loving the taste of me on her lips.

"I love you." I tell her she smiles

"I love you too."

A/N: Sorry for the delay real life is hectic. Five kids one on the way demanding husband equals not enough time in the day. I hope you enjoyed next chapter is the first concert.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

I look at the clock on the wall and see I have thirty minutes before I take the stage.

"Ok Chris time to get ready." I smile when I look up and see Ana.

"Alright baby." She kisses me and heads to the bathroom.

I love her being my stylist she always make sure my comfort level is taken into factor in whatever she chooses.

I put on the black jeans and hook my belt. Then I put on a red t-shirt that has white flames on it. I slap some socks and shoes on and ready to go.

"You ready baby?" I yell out

"Yep"

"Fuck me I am one lucky son of a bitch." She giggles

"You like?" She spins giving me the full effect. Fuck, how the hell am I suppose to play when my fucking cock is this hard.

She has on a black pleated mini skirt with black knee high boots. On top of that she has one of my wife beater on tied in a knot under her tits with her black bra showing through.

I walk over to her. I spin her around wrapping my hand around her neck and speak directly into her ear in a soft husky voice.

"I love it. You are so fucking sexy. My cock is so hard all I want to do is fuck you. Make no mistakes baby I may not be able to right now because of the show but after. Oh baby I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk. I'm gonna keep my pussy full all night. Mmmm just the thoughts of you riding my cock as I suck those upturn little nipples has me leaking already." I turn her head and feed her my tongue. She sucks on in making me even harder if that's even mother fucking possible.

"Put my jacket over top." I tell her as I break the kiss.

"I like it the way it is." She says trying to walk away.

I grab her arm and slam her against the wall not hard enough to hurt her but enough she knows I mean business. I grab her face so she is looking right at me.

"You will put th jacket on or you can stay in here. Either way you won't be leaving this room in that outfit the way it is. "

"Every is dressed like this." She snaps back at me

"I don't care what those whores wear. I care what you wear. So what will it be baby because this conversation is starting to piss me the fuck off."

"Fine, I'll wear the fucking jacket so you will stop being an asshole."

"First off watch your mouth. I won't have you running around looking like a complete whore so get over it. Now kiss me so I can get this fucking show over with and show you who is the boss in this relationship." She kisses me

"Love you." She says

"Love you too now let's go."

I walk to the side of the stage holding her hand and watch as the opening act finishes. I give her on last kiss and go on stage to a screaming crowd.

"Hello Portland how the hell you doing?" All I get is screaming.

"Let's get this shit started." I grab my guitar and start the first song.

"This is a new one just got finished with." Again the go wild the crowds always love new shit.

 _I've been watching you._

 _I know you want it too._

 _They say I'm an Alpha._

 _That's right baby I wanna dominate ya._

 _I want you under me._

 _Screaming for me._

 _I wanna own you._

 _I wanna possess you._

 _What do you say baby?_

 _Will you say yes yes yes_

 _Or are you gonna run which is a no no no._

 _Come on be a big girl._

 _Give it a whirl._

 _I'll have you on your knees._

 _Screaming please please please._

 _What do you say baby?_

 _Will you say yes yes yes._

 _Or are you gonna run which is a no no no._

 _It's alright pet._

 _I know I make you wet._

 _You don't have a say._

 _This is all done my way._

 _What do you say baby?_

 _Will you say yes yes yes._

 _Or are you gonna run which is a no no no_

 _Gonna make you mine._

 _You won't ever find a better man._

 _Please say yes._

 _So I can own that ass._

 _Yes yes yessssssss._

Three hours later I am hot, sweaty, and fucking horny as hell.

"Good night Portland." I leave the stage. As soon as I'm off I see her. I stalk towards her like she is my prey.

I grab her hand and pull her behind me being careful not to move to fast that she falls.

I make it to the dressing room and kick the door shut with my foot.

I pick her up and slam her against the wall.

She releases a little yelp.

I attack her mouth. She wraps her legs around me digging the heels of her boots in my ass. Her hands are pulling my hair. My hands have managed to find their way under her skirt and are firmly planted on her ripe ass.

"This is gonna be rough baby." She hums as she attacks my neck.

I pull her skirt up and rip off her panties.

"Release my cock." She undoes my belt and the my jeans. I hold her against the wall as I shimmy my pants down.

I slam into her.

"Fuck!" She screams

"Who do you belong to?" I ask as I continue to slam into her.

She moans

Not good enough

"Who the fuck owns this pussy Ana who?"

"Oh God. "

I slow down and she whimpers.

"No, don't stop."

"You don't get to make demands little girl. Now answer me who owns thus pussy?"

"You. Oh Chris you do you own it. Please please." She screams

I slam into her again and again until I feel her insides start to quiver.

"That's it baby cum all over my cock. "

She floods my cock.

"Come on baby drain me. Milk ever last but of cum into that tight little cunt."

"Oh God." She cums again causing me to off load into her.

I kiss her and pull out she makes a little whimper sound.

She holds onto the wall wall to steady herself when I set her on her feet.

I pull my pants up and help her straighten herself up.

"You ok?" I ask

She nods and looks down.

"Ana, look at me." She looks up.

I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you do fucking much. But, I won't be questioned when it comes to you. I told you from the beginning how I was so this is not a surprise."

"I love you too. I just don't want you to ever regret being with me instead of one if those girls." She looks at me with such sincerity.

"I could care less about any if those fucking whores. I will never regret being with you. You are everything I could ever ask for. Plus who needs those bitches when I have my own little cum slut right here." I bend down and suck her neck and she moans.

"You like being my little cum slut?"

"Yesss." She moans as I nip her neck.

"Good girl. Let's go I'm fucking starved for my pussy."

A/N: I hope you liked it. Just as a note I finish all of my stories nothing will go undone I promise. I hate when others do that. Just might have some delays.


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

We are on our way to L.A. for the next stop on the tour schedule.

We are both exhausted after the show so here we are laying in bed. I have my back against the head board with her in between my legs as we watch some paranormal movie.

I'm not really watching it because I can't stop thinking about earlier.

"Baby?" I ask softly in her ear.

"Yeah?" She says still watching the movie.

"I'm sorry." She looks up at me.

"Sorry about what?"

"Earlier. I acted like a total dick."

"Babe, I liked it. It was fine."

"Really?" She clicks the tv to mute and then turns and crawls onto my lap so she is straddling me.

"Yes really. I like when you get all forceful. It is a real turn on. And we established already that I like the names and roughness. Yeah, I like making love too. But, that being said I really enjoy the fucking. "

I must looked shock because she giggles.

"Don't look so shocked Chris. Yes, I may have been a virgin when we got together but I know what I like. If you did something that I didn't like or made me scared I would tell you. I love that the more comfortable we get in our relationship the more the real you is coming out."

"Kiss me." She leans down and kisses me.

I smack her panty covered ass.

"Kiss me like you mean it."

That is when she kisses me like I wanted. Her tongue batteling mine for dominance. I suck her tongue and she moans.

I break the kiss.

"Let's to sleep baby I'm fucking exhausted."

"Ok. Let me go brush my teeth and I'll be right back." I nod.

While I wait for her I shut off the movie and tv.i pull the covers back and turn on the radio. Ana doesn't mind the bus but she hates it at night when we try to sleep. She says it ks to quiet and it freaks her out. So we turn a radio on softly in the background to make her comfortable.

I crawl in the bed and lean up and take my shirt off leaving me in just a pair of night pants. I swear the closer we get to L.A. the more sweat is rolling off me.

I smile when she comes out of the bathroom. She has her hair in a messy bun. Her night clothes are a pair of purple panties and a white tank top. The best thing is the glasses. She usually has her contacts in but when it's just us she uses the glasses. Let me tell you I never knew glasses could be a fucking turn on. Yeah learned that shit real quick.

She snuggles in next to me after removing her glasses.

I pull the covers up around us and let sleep take me.

The following afternoon we pull into L.A. and I'm off to a radio interview. Ana decided to stay on the bus and rest. She woke up with a fever and just not feeling well.

I walk into AWQS 100.8 a little after nine. I'm scheduled to go on at nine thirty.

After I get introduced to everyone it starts.

"Welcome back to AWQS we are joined by Christian Grey from The Sinner's welcome."

"Thanks."

"So let's get right to it shall we?" I just chuckle because I know what they will ask. The same thing everyone in America wants to know.

"How is the tour going?"

"Well we just did the first show last night in Portland. Everything seems to went well. Introduced a new song."

"Ahh yes the new song. Let's th rest of the viewers who have been under a rock hear it."

The proceed to play it.

"Let's get some viewer responses for it."

"AWQS you're on the air."

"I loved it."

"AWQS you're on the air."

"It was so raw lime it was written in the heat of passion."

"Tell us what was your inspiration for it?"

"Well I would have to say my girlfriend she definitely is my muse."

"Now that you brought it up. Tell us about this girlfriend. There has been a lot of rumours going around about her."

I laugh

"Hmmm what to say? " he laughs with me

"Seriously, she is amazing. The best thing to ever happen to me. "

"So who is she? Rumours say it is your younger sister Ana."

"Actually she is my adopted sister we are not actually blood related. As for us dating no we are not dating."

I smirk when I see the shock in his eyes.

"Wow. I have never seen everyone be about something this big."

"What I meant to say is no we aren't dating because it is so much more than that. I know some people see it as wrong but why. It isn't against the law. There are no genetic ties between us. "

"True but some will see it as taboo. Why not a girl who isn't your adopted sister?" I snort

"To those people who find fault in our relationship well that's on them. And why would I not consider Ana? She knows all the shit about me. Doesn't put up with my bad attitude and already knows my favourite things. Besides when you look up the word perfection her picture is there."

After we finish the interview I return to the bus and see Ana looks horrible. I decide to call her doctor to see what to do.

"She should be fine Christian. Just make sure she checks her blood every three to four hours. Sugar free cough medicine. Stick with toast, soup, and yogurt. Make sure she stays hydrated again sugar free drinks only. If her numbers change to much call me and we will adjust them accordingly." I thank him and hang up.

I look and see she is still sleeping so I make her some soup. After it's dine i get a can of sugar free ginger ale and go in the bedroom.

She wasn't happy that I woke her but gave in and ate.

It took a week and three insulin adjustments later for her to feel better.

She rested the whole time we were in California. Now we are on our way to Vegas.

I'm proud of myself. I was able to take care of my baby with out anyone's help. It didn't hurt as a bonus for being a great boyfriend she let me fuck her ass in the shower.

A/N: Hope you liked. It was a bit of a fluff piece but wanted to clear some misconceptions. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

After we showered and I got some awesome ass loving we grabbed a quick snack.

"Wanna watch a movie baby?" I ask as I settle on the couch and start looking through the movies.

"Sure babe." I look up and can't help the smile that crosses my face. She has one of my shirts and a pair of my boxer shorts.

She settles herself in between my legs leaning her back against my chest.

I settle on _Fast and the Furious 6._

"So how are you feeling baby?" I kiss her ear

"I'm ok just tired but I'll be ok. You excited about Vegas I know you love that place." She asks me.

"I love every city as long as you are there." She giggles

"Cheesy but I likey." I nip her shoulder

"Smartass."

"I did wanna talk to you about something." She turns so she can see me.

"What's wrong?" I kiss her forehead

"Nothing baby. They want to do the video for Pet while we are in Vegas. Jason wants to hire some chick for the girl but I don't feel comfortable with that."

"So what are you going to do?" She asks

"I want you to do it." I blurt out

Yeah, that got her full attention. She is now looking at me like I have grown two heads.

"You're kidding right. Please tell me you are kidding."

"No, I'm serious. It will be fun. Plus I have always dreamed of doing a video with you just this one our parents can watch.

I laugh when her mouth drops open.

"Christian, I don't know about this. It always ends bad for the couple that is involved. Look at all the videos out there with loving couples that split afterwards. It's like the reality show curse."

I take her face in my ends and look right into her eyes.

"Baby, no matter what we do as a couple. We will be together afterwards. I love you unconditionally. Also encase you forgot we kinda have the same parents. Mom would be pissed if we screw up her Christmas festivities. So see no problem. Please will you be my video vixen? She giggles

"Ok, but I reserve the right to say I told you so if anything goes wrong."

I nod.

We finish watching the movie in silence just cuddled together.

When the credits start to roll I click off the tv. I smile when I look down and see she is out. I manage to stand with her in my arm without waking her. I carry her to the bedroom and put her in the bed.

On the way back to the lounge I call Jason. He refuses to go long distances on a bus so he flies everywhere. With that I know he is already in Vegas.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Jeez you're still not here." He laughs

"Shut up." I laugh with him

"What's up?" He asks

"I talked to Ana about the video for Pet. She agreed. Reluctantly but agreed." He laughs

"Wow. I'm amazed you got her to agree at all. Anyways, I will need to know her sizes for wardrobe."

"Easy what exactly do you need to know?"

"Let me see I have a list. Ahh here it is. Shoes, bra, panties, and dress."

"She wears a size five shoe, she will take care of her bra and panties and she wears a size two dress." He sighs

"Chris, they need to know all the sizes."

"Fuck that J we will take care of those. If that's a problem then cancel the whole fucking shoot." He sighs again

"Fine you stubborn fuck. I will tell the director. You have time to go over the schedule real quick?"

"Yep, Ana is asleep."

"Ok. One night only here. That way we have one day to get the shoot done. I was told they are using a suite near the concert venue so no need to relocate. After the shoot we move on to two days in Salt Lake."

"Wait it was one day in Salt Lake. "

"Yeah it sold out quick so we added another show."

"Yeah, that shit don't fly. You don't add a show unless I approve it."

"Of course. Anything else that you need?"

"Ana is gonna need refills of all her medication ready when we arrive in Utah. Also mom and dad are coming out for that one. Make sure they have a room booked."

"No problem. "

"Good." I hang up

Jason Taylor has been with me since the beginning of my career. Dad hired him to watch out for me. He is my manager and assistant. He makes sure whatever I need is done.

I know it is fucked up but I was glad when Elliott quite. That meant I didn't have to share Jason with him. What can I say I'm not a patient man. As for a drummer we hired some no name fucker to do the job. He is not even mentioned in the billing.

I throw my phone on the table and head to the bedroom. I climb into bed and pull her to me.

How the fuck did I ever live without her? Every minute of everyday she is all I think about.

I kiss her and give into the darkness.

APOV

I wake up with warm arms wrapped around my waist and hands under my shirt laying against the bare akin of my stomach.

The other thing I notice is the hard cock that is pressed against my ass.

I wiggle hoping to wake him up.

"Mmm my baby need some lovin?" He asks in a husky sleep voice.

I hum in agreement.

He silently helps me out of my pajamas then removes his own.

I slowly slide down on him. Loving the stretching my body has to do to take him.

He holds my hips as I start to move.

Up and down. In and out.

I lean down and kiss him as we both reach our climax never uttering a word just looking at each other.

He pulls me down to his chest but stays seated inside me and that is how we fell asleep.

CPOV

I walk into the bus and slam my phone on the table.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Well other than the mics won't work and everyone in my life is mother fucking incompetent idiots? Not a fucking thing."

"Excuse me?" I look up and she has her hands on her hip and is tapping her foot.

"You heard me. Fucking morons. I'm sick of all of it. I like my alone time but instead I have none. I have you and Jason telling me what to do, when to do it and what to where when I'm doing it. Sometimes I really fucking miss being by myself and getting to what ever the fuck I want." With that I storm to the bedroom and slam the door shut.

I spent the next hour or so in their acting like an ass.

I sigh knowing I need to apologize to Ana. She didn't do anything wrong it's just a bad day.

I drag my ass from the bed and go in search of her. But, she isn't here.

I grab my phone and text her.

APOV

As soon as he left the room I left the bus. He is the one who asked me to come on tour with him.

I walk down the strip trying to figure out what to do.

My phone beeps I wanna cry when I see what it says.

 _I'm sorry. Where are you? Ily_

I spend the next three hours looking around the shop in the different hotel/casinos. I know he will be going on stage soon and then I'll do what I need to do.

Finally when the time comes I hightail it back to the bus and it's empty. I grab my bag and pack some clothes and toiletries. I don't take much just what I need. After I'm done I grab a taxi to the airport on the way I but my ticket via my phone.

I check in and make it through security with no problem. As I wait for my flight to be called I call mom to see if she can pick me up from Sea-TAC.

After the second ring dad picks up.

 _Hello?_

 _Hi daddy._

 _Hey princess. What's going on?_

 _Can you pick me up from the airport?_

 _What's wrong? Where's your brother?_

 _It's a long story. I just feel it's time to get out of here._

 _Ok, princess but you will tell me what's going on._

 _Yes daddy._

 _What time does your flight land?_

 _Around eleven. I'm flying American._

 _Ok, I'll meet you at luggage claim._

 _Thanks daddy I love you._

 _I love you too princess. I'll see you in a few hours._

With that we hang up and I turn my phone off.

I lean my head back and try to figure out how this turned bad so quickly.

CPOV

This had to be the worst fucking show ever. I barely made it to the concert on time trying to find her. It sucked because she wasn't there. Now I'm back in the bus and can see she left. Her clothes are on the bed and all her bathroom things are gone.

I try to call her but it goes to voicemail. Then I try the parents to see if they know anything.

My very pissed off sounding father answered on the first ring.

 _What's the fuck is going on Christian? Why is your sister on her way here and sounding very upset?_

 _I fucked up dad._

 _Yeah how?_

 _I was having a bad day. I basically called her fucking incompetent and said she took away all my privacy._

 _Yeah I'd say you fucked up._

 _I didn't mean any of it._

 _Well there is an old saying that says what you say in the heat of the moment is usually the truth._

 _I didn't mean any of it. I love her being here. What time does she get in?_

 _Around eleven._

 _Alright I should be there by the morning. Just take care of her till I get there._

 _Always do son._

We hang up and I call Jason to find me a way to get to Washington ASAP. To say he wasn't happy would be a lie that man was pissed. Going on and on about tour dates and videos. Fuck all that shit. I just fucking hurt the most important person in my life and need to fix it or all the rest of this shit is useless.


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T OWN FSOG

CPOV

I walk in to my parents house a few hours after leaving Vegas. The sight that greets me shocks me. My dad is pacing with his cell phone to his ear. My mom is on her cell talking rapidly. I have no idea what is going on or who they could be talking to at six in the morning.

My dad sees me and quickly says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

"You're here." He says stating the obvious.

"Yeah just got in. What's going on?"

"Your sister never arrived."

"What?"

"She was suppose to be here at eleven. She never arrived. We called the airlines but the flight arrived on time. So we have been calling the other airlines thinking maybe she switched flights. We are contacting hospitals now."

I slump to the bench by the door.

I am trying ti think where she could be when my mom finishes her call. I know she wouldn't go anywhere else without telling my parents even if she is pissed at me.

"Well according to the airline she purchased her ticket online but never checked in for the flight. I am going to call the hospitals there." She says going off to make more calls.

I am completely helpless right now. Where are you baby?

I try calling her phone but it goes right to voicemail. I try texting her but nothing.

Just then the house phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Mr. Grey."

"Oh my God. What hospital? Is she ok?"

I jump to my feet and run to get my mom.

By the time we are back in the room he is just getting off the phone.

"What's going on dad? "

"We need to go. " he says grabbing his jacket.

We follow suit having no idea what is going on.

As soon as we are in the car my dad starts.

"Christian we need three ticket asap to Vegas." I nod and start looking for tickets.

"Carrick, what's going on? What did they say?"

"Please dad where is she? Is she ok?" I ask panicking

He sighs

"No, she isn't ok. She was brought in by ambulance. She apparently collapsed at the airport. The doctor said she was stable but that was all."

Seven hours later I am watching my worse nightmare play out.

Ana was brought in when she collapsed at the check out counter. Her blood sugar read at the time 600 by the time she arrived at the hospital it was over 1300. By the time we arrived it was 1325. The did some test and she has diabetic ketoacidosis. Where th sugar can't get in the cells due to lack of insulin. It is so severe that the placed her in the intensive care unit. Fortunately, she is awake but she is suffering some if the affects from the complications. She is very confused, drowsy, and very warm. The started her on iv insulin and fluids and are closely monitoring her for any further problems.

After three days in ICU she was finally back to normal and was moved to a regular room.

APOV

I watched mom and dad leave me alone with Christian. He sat down on the edge of the bed as soon as they were gone and takes my hand.

"Hey baby." I start crying. I was so stupid.

"Hey hey shhhhh." He holds me to him.

"I'm so sorry. I was such a fool. " i tell him as he wipes my tears away.

"No. I was I treated you like shit and said things I never should have said. I was angry and took it out on you because you were there."

"I shouldn't have ran."

He rubs my back as he holds me.

"No you shouldn't have but it's over now. " he kisses me softly.

"I'm sorry about the tour." I know he had to have cancelled shows to be here.

"Fuck them. You are what is important to me none of that shit. You need to get better and we will worry about the rest as it comes. I talked to Jason he is releasing a statement so it's all good." I nod and yawn

"Close your eyes baby. I'll be here when you get up."

"Will you lay with me." I lift the blanket and he smiles and removes his shoes and climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head on his chest. I snuggle into his him as much as I can without disturbing my iv that is my hand.

"I love you so much Ana you scared the hell out of me." He says kissing my head

"I love you too. I'm sorry I scared you and mom and dad. I was fine all day but as soon as I got to the airport everything started getting blurry. Then all of a sudden everything got very confusing and that was the last thing I remember."

"Thankfully, you were close to a hospital or it could have been worse. No more slacking off on your runs." I nod knowing he is right since we went out on the road I haven't been exercising like I have done everyday since I got sick.

GPOV

After arriving back at the hotel for the night. Carrick foes to get a shower and then bed. I turn on the tv till I can get ready for bed myself.

I land on some entertainment news show.

"A statement was just released by Christian Grey's camp. According to Jason Taylor Grey's long-time manager all shows are cancelled till further notice. Refunds will be issued and shows will be rescheduled later on in the tour.

We here at Z Network have learned that the cancellations are due to Christian's girlfriend being hospitalized. As you may remember his girlfriend is Anastasia Grey who is also his adopted sister. She suffers from Type 1 Diabetes. And we are told by insiders that she is hospitalized due to severe complications from this disease.

We all here at Z Network wish her a speedy recovery and our thoughts and prayers are with the entire Grey family.

Up next which star was caught on video screaming racist slurs at police."

I click the tv off when I hear Carrick tell me he is all done in the bathroom. As soon as the door closes I lean against the door and start quietly sobbing so Carrick doesn't hear me.

I could have lost my youngest child and there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. I am just so thankful that she is getting better and will be released in a few days. I have no idea what will happen from there but we will take it one day at a time.

A/N: So whatcha think. I told you it would be an HEA so no worries.


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

After seven days Ana was released from the hospital feeling much better. We stayed in Vegas for a few days after he release but eventually flew home to Washington. The last three weeks have been used for her to rest and get her health back under control.

We talked last night about the tour maybe being to much for her but she disagreed. She told me she will make sure she keeps up with her exercise regiment and will continue to watch her diet.

Today we are flying back to Vegas to meet up with the bus and tomorrow is the shoot for Pet. I wanted to wait longer but Ana insisted she was fine and was ready to do it.

APOV

I swear to fucking God I'd love nothing more than to rip his balls off. Why the hell did I agree to do this video.

Since I arrived three hours ago I have been tortured. Hair, makeup, spray tan, and wardrobe. Oh yes let's talk about the wardrobe. I am in a black and red thong and bra set.

"You ready An..." I look up and see Christian standing there.

"You look hot in leather pants." He just keeps looking at me but seriously he has leather pants on that are so tight you can see the bulge from his dick. Mmmm. The cherry on top is his lack if shirt. That man is ripped.

"Baby I need to be inside you." He whispers in a strained voice.

We haven't had sex since I was in the hospital and I'm starting to go mad but now's nit the time.

"I am not doing a music video with your cum running out of me babe so just wait until it's over." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Fine! Let's go." He leads me out to the bedroom of the luxury suite that was rented for the video.

"You look lovely my dear." The very overly gay director tells me .

"Thanks."

The next six hours are spent mostly with me on my knees.

"That's a wrap!" The director yells and I have never been so fucking thankful.

I try to stand but my legs are numb.

"Here baby let me help you." Christian helps me up and carries me into the other room if the suite to get changed.

"I swear Grey thank goodness I love you my legs and back are killing me. I never want to be on my knees again." He just laughs

"Let's grab some dinner and we can rest on the way to Fargo."

"That sounds great babe I'm ready for a pair of regular panties and one of your t-shirts."

CPOV

We grab Chinese on the way back to the bus and settle in for the ride to Fargo. After we ate and changed we watched tv well more like I did Ana passed out with her head on my lap. I know she was still working on getting her strength back but she is just so damn stubborn. I flick the channels not really finding anything when I find one of those stupid celebrity entertainment shows. I leave it there to see what the famous of the world are up to.

Thirty five minutes I have learned some rapper is fucking so no name. That a model was pregnant to some singer. Blah blah blah then the next thing caught my attention.

"Christian Grey resumes his US tour this weekend in Fargo, North Dakota. This will be his first concert in since Las Vegas over a month ago. He had cancelled all his shows when girlfriend and adopted sister Anastasia Grey was hospitalized with complications stemming from her ongoing battle with Diabetes Type 1. A source close to the couple say she is doing well and that everything is returning to normal. We learned that the couple filmed the video for his new song Pet during his time off. We were all questioning of the couple because of their history but to all of our amazement they seem to be thriving. As you can see in this picture that was taken during the time off where we are told they flew back to Washington for her to recuperate. Everyone here at SRC wonders if and when we will hear the sounds of wedding bells."

I chuckle quietly to not disturb Ana but these people are hilarious. They think they can find out so much within hours if it happening is ridiculous. There is one thing I'd like to know like who's their source? We don't really have any close friends. I know for sure it's not Jason he knows I'd fire his ass in a minute if I found out he was leaking shit to the press. It's not really a huge deal but if you are going to say shit about us have the balls to release your name with it. What amuses me to no end is that they know all this shit but don't know shit when it comes to the big things.

When we arrived in Washington I got to thinking about how I almost lost her. If she wouldn't have been in public she could have died. That thought alone kept me up at night. The thought of never seeing her walk down the aisle to me. Never seeing her play with our children. Not having her with me for the biggest events that can happen in someone's life gutted me.

I couldn't see what the future holds for us no matter how much I wish I could. There was no to foresee the outcome of Ana's health issues but there was one thing I had control of. One thing that I was able to put in motion. So that's exactly what I did. It was not a decision I came to hastily it took me a long time and a few talks with dad. I wanted to make sure I was doing it for all the right reasons not just out if fear. After that it was easy.

The only thing left was to come clean.

A/N: Thank you for all the support of just not this story but all of them. My life is hectic but I do enjoy writing I'm just glad y'all like it too.


	9. AN

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in all the stories. It has been so busy between family, kids, vacation, new babies, new house, and the holidays. All stories are currently being worked on. I apologize again for it being so long. All stories will be updated within the next week.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows of the stories. As to the haters "bite me." Writing is not easy for anyone. So if you don't like the story don't read it. See easy fix. You do need to respect the writer and the courage it takes to put your work out there.

Love all of you. You guys rock.

Twilightobsessed


	10. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN FSOG.

CPOV

Tonight's the Grammy' s. We flew in from Fargo after my show last night since the awards are being held in Los Angeles. So we are getting ready in a suite not far from the venue. Mom and dad flew in for support.

I'm trying not to be nervous but I'm up for song, artist, and album of the year. It's not like I have never won awards before but this is a big year a very significant year in all aspects of my life.

I grab my shower and get ready while Ana is busy with her own things. I tried to get her a hair and makeup artist but she refused.

I leave my hair alone letting it do pretty much whatever it wants. I put on some deodorant, cologne, and brush my teeth. I go out to the bedroom and smile when I hear my girl's giggle coming from the living room area of the suite. I put on my suit all black sans the tie which Ana says I can go without thank God. I leave the top two buttons undone and head out to see how my girls doing.

I stop dead in my tracks. Holy hell how fucking lucky am I?

She looks amazing. Her hair is down in long curls and her makeup is perfect. But what is even more stunning is her dress well more specifically her in that dress. It's a long white dress with a slit going all the way up to her thigh. Then there is the open back and the cut outs that show off her rib area. She's finished it off with diamond earrings, diamond tennis bracelet, and finally crystal encrusted white stiletto heels.

"Damn baby." She smiles

"Not looking to bad yourself there babe. I forgot how damn good you look in a suit." I chuckle and give her a quick kiss since it's time to head out. We meet mom and dad in the lobby and take our SUV to the awards show.

When we get there mom and dad get out where they are instructed to and a promise to meet them inside. We get into que for the red carpet.

"Baby you look perfect stop fussing." I tell her as she checks her makeup and hair in the mirror.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." I take her hand

"It will be ok baby I promise. Do you have them with you?"

She nods

"Yeah in my purse. Are you sure about this Chris? We can wait. They haven't found out so far." She says squeezing my hand.

"Baby it will be fine. I'm tired of hiding it just because how some may react. "

"I know but Jason said this could ruin your career."

"No it won't like I told you before fuck them they are just blips on the screen."

"Sir we're next." The driver tells me interrupting our conversation.

"Thank you."

I turn to her and kiss her knuckles.

"I love you Anastasia Grey no matter what."

She smiles

"I love you too Chris."

We walk the red carpet and do all the necessary interviews and pictures before we head to our seats. I sit down next to dad and Ana us next to mom.

"How was it?" Dad asks

"Good. Same old same old." I hear my phone beep and chuckle

"What?" I show Ana my phone and she giggles

"I guess they really liked your dress." I tell her as I finish reading the tweets about her dress.

Finally we get started and am getting more nervous by the minute. I know that the cameras are watching so all I can do is act natural and try to remember how to breath. I feel her tiny hand slide into mine and I give it a squeeze in thanks. I smile despite my nerves when I feel the coolness of the metal being pressed against my hand.

After a few categories that nobody gives a damn about we move on to Artist of the year. I am up for it with as some other great artist but if I win we are leaving immediately after before any of the press can react to the news.

"And the winner is...Christian Grey." Some skinny chick who was in some movie announces and then the applause begins.

"You did it babe." I turn and kiss her and the kiss my moms cheek and shake my dads hand. I know before I get to the stage my parents will be on their way back to the hotel where we will join them.

I make it to the mic on stage and take the award from the skinny chick I realy need to ask Ana who she is.

"Wow. Thank you. This has been a difficult but amazing year. I would like to thank my label, my mom and dad. I want to take a moment and thank the one person in my life who has made all of this possible and is the reason I continue this life my wife Ana. Again thank you." I walk off stage and meet Ana in the designated place but you can still here the crowd from back here. As soon as we get to the hotel Jason has text me to let me know that he has released about the wedding. All we can do now is sit back and wait for the shit storm that is to follow. We all know that once they research the wedding license it will open a whole new bag if worms.

By the time the sun has risen I haven't slept one minute. I kiss Ana's head and gently get out if bed. I grab my laptop and head gor the couch to see what is happening.

I hit a popular celebrity gossip site and see the announcement first on the screen.

 _Christian Grey wed Ana Grey in a private ceremony at their parents home in Washington. The wedding was held during the tour hiatus due to Ana being hospitalized. A source brought to our awareness details regarding Ana's biological parents. It is well known that Ana's mother was a unwed teenager. Her father's identity was unknown until recently. Sources say that according to records that were disclosed to Mrs. Grey upon her birth mother's death a few months ago that his identity came to light. It appears that the birth mother of Ana had a brief relationship with two men one being the same man that fathered Christian Grey. The other was a teenage boy that she attended school with. Sources say that their parents urged them to get DNA testing done. The couple was reluctant but eventually went through with it. Our source says that the results came back that they are not related and the test is 99.2% accurate. There is only one discrepancy in this whole story. If what are sources say are true why hide it? Why are they not releasing the results? It makes us wonder are they being truthful about the results or not?"_

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life is busy as hell right now. Between kids, family, vacation, and a new home ugh! Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the great reviews and for following the story and me.


	11. Chapter 10

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

Fuck it has been three weeks since the shit storm started. Everyone and their fucking mother has an opinion about our relationship. One plus has been that every fucking show has sold out as soon as the tickets went on sale. Shit most venues we had to add another show. We're in Chicago for six fucking shows.

I will be the first to admit that I could have lived without all this shit but I'd do it all again to have Ana. Let me tell you there is nothing sexier then seeing her hand with the rings that show the world she is mine.

I hear her out in the kitchen I turn my head to see the time and see it's already eleven. Rolling out of bed and walk my naked ass out to sed what she's doing. The minute I see her standing there in one of my t-shirts and nothing else my cock goes rock hard. Within seconds I'm behind her, hands on her hips, and my mouth on her neck. She rolls her head to the side giving me room to work her neck. She moans when I run my hand under her shirt and cup her heavy tits.

"Ahhh" is all I get when I pull her nipples.

"You like that baby? You like me playing with your big titties?" She nods but I bite her neck.

"Fucking answer me." She moans when I pull harder.

"Yes I love it." She replys all breathless and husky.

"I'm glad to hear that baby. Now what's for breakfast?" I ask as I remove my hands from her shirt. She spins around glareing at me.

"What the fuck Chris?" I wrap my hand around her throat and back her up against the counter.

"I won't fucking tell you again watch your fucking mouth. I will fuck you when I'm good and ready to and not a moment before. Now breakfast?" I ask as I release her. It's not that I don't want her because fuck I do. It's just that last night I fucked her pretty hard and I'm sure she has to be a bit tender.

After a oatmeal and fresh fruit breakfast I sit down to watch sone television since I have a couple hours before I need to do sound check. She sits next to me. Out of the corner of ky eye I see she reading some book and listening to music if the earphones give anything away. Finding nothing to watch I decide to see what's going on online. I grab my ipad and start to play poker when my phone beeps. Picking it up I see it's a Google alert. Great what now I know jt has this do with me since that's the only alerts I have set up. As soon as I start reading it I see red.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I throw my phone across the room.

Ana jumps up looking terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Those motherfucking assholes think they can say what ever the fuck they want and there not be any repercussions. How dare they fucking spew that shit. They'll be lucky I don't fucking ruin them all." I keep pacing back and forth.

"Chris? What's going on?" I back her up against the wall feeling my rage building.

"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? Apparently my fucking wife was seen coming out of Reese Valentine's dressing room. Why were you there Anastasia?" She doesn't say as anything.

"Fucking answer me why were you there?"

"His stylist asked me if I could assist him when she went to a dentist appointment when we were in Detroit. I didn't think it was that big of a deal since you were on stage it was only a few minutes."

"Not that big of a deal. Really? You are my wife not his fucking servant."

"You are over reacting it was nothing honestly." She rolls her eyes and it pushes me over the edge. I do something I have never done in my life I backhand a woman. I watch her head snap to the side and then she grabs her face.

"Fuck!" I pull my hair

She tries to back away from me with tears running down her face.

"Don't." I demand she stops.

"Please the baby." My eyes narrow.

"Ahh yes the baby. I have a question for you. Is the kid even mine or is it his. Or fuck have you been fucking another man besides us. Because apparently I'm not enough for you. Huh? Am I going to need to do a paternity test to make sure it's mine? Seriously Ana I never once thought of you as a whore but maybe I have been wrong all along. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your mom was a teenage slut fuck I guess at least you waited a few years."

"Please don't hold your true feelings back. Is that how you really think if me?" She asks sniffling and sobbing.

"Let's call a spade a spade and a whore a whore." With that I leave just needing to get away from her before I do worse then what I've already done.

APOV

I can't stop looking at the door he walked out of. It's been hours and he still isn't back. I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie because I felt so exposed. When I was changing I caught sight of the bruise starting on my cheek. I don't know what to do. I have never been hit by anyone in my life ever.

Placing my hands on my belly and start talking to the little life growing inside me. The life that we made together. The life that was made out of love.

"Hey little one it's your mommy. I'm so sorry I promise everything will ok." God I hope that's true.

Where are you Chris?

CPOV

I walked around for a few hours until I found a little hole in the wall bar. That's when the drinking started as did the questions. Like did she fuck him? Is that his baby? Does she even love me? Why wasn't I enough? How did we go from making love all night last night to this?

"Hey" I turn and see it's cone from a very beautiful tall red head.

"Hey" I watch as she slides on to the stool next to me.

"I'm Lori."

"Christian" she hums like she already knew that.

"You look sad wanna get out of here and let me help you forget all about your troubles?"

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the cliffy. :) Hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 11

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

As soon as the words are out of her mouth it hits me. Oh my God. What have I done?.

"Sorry I'm married." I get up and throw down some cash on the bar.

"I don't mind. I won't tell anyone." I shake my head.

"No thanks. I love my wife and could never do anything like that to her." Heading for the door I hear her voice again.

"Your loss sugar." I keep walking. By the time I get back to the bus I feel like I'm heading for the gallows.

As soon as I enter the bus I see her sitting on the couch with her arms hugging her knees. She looks up when she hears me enter. That's when my world stops. I see the bruise on her face. The bruise I put there.

"Ana.." she shakes her head no and points to the couch opposite hers.

I sit down but never break eye contact with her.

"Ana I'm so fucking sorry."

"Save it Christian. "

"Please baby forgive me please." I beg her

"Forgive what? You hitting me? Calling me a whore? Accusing me of cheating? Or the icing on the cake you denying your own fucking child? Hmmmm which one would you like me to forgive? Because right now I'm not really in a fucking forgiving mood." I swallow. Please tell me I didn't say all that to her.

"I didn't mean any of it. I swear. Ok was angry and just started running my mouth."

She snorts so I continue

"I love you and our baby."

"Sure" I run my hands through my hair.

"Please Ana please." She gets off the couch and grabs her purse and a small bag I didn't see sitting there when I entered the bus.

"Where are you going?" She's leaving?

"I'm going home." No no no she's leaving me no no.

"No please don't. I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"Christian I love you beyond words but I will not he in a relationship with you or anyone else that is able to treat me like you have. You need to figure out if this is what you want. Because I will tell you right now thus was your one and only chance. You better decide if you want to use it or lose it. I will tell you this. I never cheated on you ever. I helped him pick out his clothes and that was it. He wasn't even there be was doing an interview or something. This is your baby and I want him or her to be raised in a family with a m ok m and a dad who live each other unconditionally. Not a family where the father is an abusive asshole who has to hut someone to get his point across. If you can't be that man fine but you will be that man with out us. Now I'm going." I jump up

"Please baby I can be that man I am that man. I will never lay a hand on you or the baby ever. Please don't go. Mom and dad are away you will be there alone it's not safe. Please stay."

"I can't I need some time to myself. You need this time too. Figure out what's important because you need to get your shit together Grey. Goodbye." With that she walks out.

I fall back on to the couch and for the first time since I was a kid I cry. My whole life just walked out the door and it's nobodies fault but mine.

I spend the next two weeks figuring out why I did what I did.

I haven't spoke to Ana she won't answer her phone and has only sent one text that said home and that was it.

I have even started seeing a therapist who specializes in anger management. He said Ana did the right thing by removing herself from the situation before I fid something that would have hurt either of them.

He also explained that being domineering and needing control was one thing but the moment I touched her in violence it became something else.

I told him about what started all this and he helped me work through my thoughts.

It took me a month to feel like the man I needed to be for Ana and the baby. That's when I headed to Washington. I just hope she still wanted me.

Vomit that's what I feel like doing right now. I knock on the door and wait. Yes it's my home to but I need to show her I have changed.

When she answers it feels like it has been years since I've seen her not just weeks.

"Hello Christian." I take that moment to get a good look at her and see she is starting to get a small baby bump." That's when it hits me what I've missed the last month. All because I'm a fucking jealous idiot who refused to see reasoning.

"Hi can I come in?" She looks at me and then nods letting me in.

I follow her to the living room and sit in the chair as she takes the couch.

"How are you?" I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

"Fine just had my checkup the baby us doing great." I nod

"That's really good." I swallow hard.

"I will never forgive myself for putting my hands on you in anger. What I said to you was also inexcusable. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and spewed accusations at you. I should have listened to your side and not take a picture by the paparazzi at face value. "

"I could never be with anyone else Christian. I have loved you for so long I don't think I could ever love someone else. That being said I meant what I said in Chicago." I nod

"I know that's why I started seeing a therapist who specifically focuses on anger management. I promise Ana I will never touch you like that again."

"Chris I love that you take charge. I even love rough sex and your alpha male ways. I just don't like the hitting." I nod

"I know baby it won't ever happen again."

"Good because next time there will be no second chances I will file for divorce before you can blink."

"I understand. Can I please kiss you now?" She stands up and walks over and straddles my lap kissing me like never before.

"I missed you so much baby." I whisper when we break apart.

"Me too so much."

I spend the rest of the night worshipping my wife like she deserves.


	13. Chapter 12

DON'T OWN FSOG.

A/N: Sry for the mix up I deleted the AN that was on here and it showed it had been updated.

CPOV

I am dreading this but Ana says this is the best thing to do so here I was doing an interview with RnR magazine. I was told it will just be a question and answer interview. I take a deep breathe and give one last glance to Ana who sitting off to the side behind the camera. She looks beautiful with her baby bump. It has really popped out in the last few weeks.

"Good morning Christian. Thank you for agreeing to do this interview." Laura the reporter says

I nod

"Well after all the headlines the last few months there has been so many inaccurate details that I felt the need to set everything straight."

"Very well let's get started shall we?" I nod

"So the main question on everyone's minds are you and Ana related?"

"No, we are not. Yes, Ana's birth mother and my birth father apparently had a brief affair but according to the DNA tests that have been checked and rechecked there are no chances we are related."

"There has been discrepancies of where you were actually born some sources says Detroit some say Washington which is true?" She asks

"I was born in Detroit. That being said yes Detroit is on my original birth certificate but in my eyes I was born and raised here. I have no recollection of Detroit and I'm very thankful for that. So that is why there are two places that claim to be my birth place. " Mom and dad told me to always says I was born in Detroit but I refused. It held no memories for me except six months of my life that thankfully I will never remember.

"Your wife is now six months pregnant what are your feelings on that?"

Seriously? My feelings about my wife being pregnant? Ok deep breathes.

"Honestly, I'm excited. We can't wait to welcome our little one into this world."

"So what's next for you Christian?" She asks

"Well I just finished the tour up. We are heading back home to get ready for the baby. In the meantime next month I'll be going back in the studio to lay down tracks for the new album. Then the Dissemination Tour starts at the beginning of the year. We will be starting in Bangor, Maine and will be going to twenty eight cities before finishing in Phoenix. Then the Europe leg of the tour starts shortly after in London. We will be doing around twenty concerts. The tour will end in Brussels."

We have tried to make sure that Ana and the baby will be able to go with me. After weeks of planning this is the schedule that we agreed on.

APOV

I rub my bump listening to Chris answer the reporters stupid questions.

This wasn't either of our idea of fun but was needed to shut everyone the fuck up. Everyone and their mother thought they knew all that there was to know about us. I suggested this route to Chris it seemed better and more forthcoming then a press release.

We had national newspapers questioning incest. There were social media attacks against our parents. It came to a head when a gossip blog took an online vote about if because of our DNA would it be mentally challenged.

Seriously, who would ask a fucking question like that?

This has been going on since the Grammy's. Thankfully, no one found out about our fight or month apart.

I will be the first to admit that it was hard being away from him but I refused to be in an abusive marriage. It took us awhile to get back to being the Christian and Ana we use to be. I was afraid that he would get angry and hit me or someone would post something stupid and he would fly off the handle.

True to his word he never touched me in anger again. He did continue hus anger management sessions every week no matter where we were in the world.

What we didn't expect was mom and dad to return home early. The night after I returned home so did our parents. The moment my father saw my face he blew his top. I begged him not go confront Chris I wanted him to come to realization on his own.

The morning following our reunion my father hauled Chris out of the house my his shirt and we didn't see them for hours. My mother said it would be alright that my father just needed to explain a few things. Apparently explaining a few things ended up with Christian having a split lip.

Later that night I asked him what happened he told me that dad punched him. When I got angry he told me he deserved it and dad did warn him at the beginning of our relationship. Their relationship seems to be still intact so I guess it was a man thing.

I watch as they finish up the interview and have to smile when she asks the last question.

"So final question Christian. What are you having?" He chuckles

"A baby of course." Ahh there's the smartass I know and love.

They do a few pictures to go along with the article for online and then he's free.

"Ready to go baby?" I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Yes, I'm starving." He wraps his arm around me and guides me out the door to the car.

He kisses me before closing the door and running around and jumping in the drivers seat.

"What you feeling like today?" He asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, it's not my fault your kid craves something new everyday. That being said today we are wanting a milkshake."

"No Ana your sugar has been to high the doctor said no sweets." I sigh

I know he's right. The doctor has been worried about my sugar levels. That along with my blood pressure have been on the high end so I have been on a very strict diet.

"Fine pasta with pesto. Mmmm that soundsssss so good." He chuckles

"Ok baby pasta and pesto it is." He says signaling to enter the freeway.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a delay. It has been an emotional few months. We laid my wonderful father-in-law to rest. My husband is doing well so is my daughter. I want to thank everyone for all their thoughts and prayers you guys rock.

Some have asked about my kids. I do have all girls.

London is our oldest at 7. Aribella is 5. Sophia and Sophie are 2 1/2. Maria is 1 1/2. Charlotte is around six months old. Yes we have 6.

I have been with my husband since we were sixteen years old. We always talked about having a huge family and we are blessed to have one and the financial means to have one.

Sorry, just thought it he easier to do it here then answering individually. :)


	14. Chapter 13

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

It has been amazing being home. Waking up to a bed that's not moving is a dream.

Ana's health has seems to be improving too. The last three doctor's appointments her blood pressure has been normal along with her glucose levels. It might be being home or that the fact that mom has taken on the role of personal chef. Either way I'm just happy she's okay.

We haven't had the best if luck finding out the babies gender until our last visit when we finally got to see the goods. It's a girl. I'm still over the moon about that. I think every father wants a little girl to spoil and protect no matter what they say.

Mom and my wife went on a shopping spree the day after we got the news. There are more dresses and headbands in the nursery then there is in the state of California.

I did get to have input on the theme for the nursery. So we decided on a fairy theme. I have to admit it is the cutest thing I ever saw.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone.

I smile when I see it's mom. Her and dad went into Seattle last night to see a show and opted to stay there last night.

"Hi mom."

I hear sniffling

"Christian.."

I feel my heart start racing.

"Mom what's wrong?" As soon as I say that I see Ana waddle around the corner.

"It's dad. He had a heart attack."

"What?" I couldn't have heard her correctly.

"This morning he collapsed in the lobby of the hotel. He was rushed to Seattle Grace you and Ana need to come."

"We're on our way be there as soon as we can."

I hang up and throw on shoes and a jacket and see Ana is already waiting on me.

I explain on the way to the hospital what mom told me.

"Chris we can't lose him." Ana says crying.

I look over and see her rubbing her bump starring off in space.

"Baby he isn't going anywhere. He is way to strong and stubborn to leave us so stop thinking like that." She nods.

We finally get to the hospital and find mom sitting in the waiting room.

I help Ana into the chair next to her.

"Oh mom how's daddy have you heard anything?" Ana asked as she hugged mom.

"The doctor said he was going to perform angioplasty to see how much blockage there is."

I sit next to her and take her hand and we wait.

After what seems like forever the doctor comes out.

"Mrs. Grey?" He asks

"Yes this is my son and daughter." He nods

"Mr. Grey had very minimal blockage we were able to take care of it quite easily. That along with some medications and a life style change he should be able to live a very long life."

"Oh thank God." Mom cries

"When can we see him?" I ask

"He is being moved into a room soon so I would say maybe an hour or do. A nurse will inform you when you can see him."

"Thank you." I tell hik and shake hus hand.

He nods and walks out the room.

GPOV

I go to the restroom and splash water on my face.

Taking a deep breath it feels like the first one I took all day. The thought of losing Carrick us just to much to handle.

I go back to the waiting room and can't help but smile when I see my kids.

Ana is now sitting next to Chris and he is rubbing her belly while her head is laying on his arm.

I was afraid when they first got together. I knew some people would gave comments or just outright not accept their relationship. As a mother it's gut wrenching to think of someone hurting your child no matter what their age.

They showed the world that they didn't care what other people thought they had each other.

From the first day we brought Ana home Christian has always been drawn to her.

After we found out about her health concerns he was devastated.

They tried to hide it but anyone with eyes could see the love they had for each other.

Carrick and I talked we agreed that we wouldn't push them together but if it happened they would have our complete support.

The night they found they were having a girl I found Christian sitting on the steps of the porch.

He confided in me that he was happy but scared.

When I asked him what he was afraid of he told me about the incident with Ana a few months ago. He aas afraid that he had the ability to hurt Ana and was scared he could do it again or hurt the baby.

The only advice I could give him was to continue his appointments with the therapist. I also told him nobody is perfect and he needs to move on for not oy his sake but Ana's and the babies too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the worried grey eyes of my son.

"You ok mom?"

"Yeah, just anxious to see your dad." He nods

"The nurse said we can go in." I look around but don't see Ana.

He must see me looking and chuckles.

"She's in the bathroom. Go ahead we'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Ok"

After checking in at the nurses desk I make it to hus room and see him awake.

"Come here Gracie." I rush to his side and kiss him.

"How are you? The doctor said everything went good. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

"Shhh calm down honey I'm ok no pain at all. "

"I was so scared." He raises my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I love you so much." I sniffle

"I love you too Cary." I sit in the chair next to him.

"Where's the kids?"

I smile.

"Their here Chris was waiting on Ana. The joys of pregnancy." He smiles

"Daddy!" She whisper shouts and waddles over to him.

"Oh daddy. Are you ok? Do you need anything? "

Carrick smiles at her.

"You are your mother's daughter. No sweetheart I'm ok. How's my granddaughter doing?" She giggles

"Active and loves kicking my bladder." She takes his hand and lays it on her stomach.

"Wow she's really active today." She nods

"That would be your son's fault she loves when he talks to her."

I see out of the corner of my eye Christian is hovering by the door.

Everyone sees the rock star but very few see the son who idolized his dad.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Carrick asks looking at me and Ana.

"Sure."

CPOV

I watch mom and Ana leave closing the door behind them.

"Come over here son."

I get closer and can feel my eyes getting wet.

"I'm ok son. I'm not going anywhere." He tells me

I lean down and hug him gently and can't help the tears.

"Do you think I would miss the birth of my first granddaughter?" I chuckle wiping my eyes.

"Never." I tell him. We watch the game until the girls come back in.

Ana sees that I've been crying and looks at me with concern.

I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear.

"I'm ok baby." She nods and goes back to talking to mom about the pregnancy.

A/N: Only a few more chapter's left to this story.


	15. Epilogue

Don't own FSOG.

CPOV

It has been almost five years since dad's heart attack.

Things were rough there for a while but he is to damn stubborn to let it stop him for long.

He told me it was a wake up call for him.

He know walks everyday around the island with mom.

His diet has dramatically changed as well. No more fried food or pizza be now prefers seafood and salads.

Mom and he are now traveling the world and seeing all the places they've always wanted to see.

If I'm correct right now they are in the south of France enjoying the beaches.

Me well I'm still doing the rock star thing. I took a bit of a break after dad's health problems I wanted more time with him. So I waited a year to go back in the studio and to do another tour.

There was one change on this tour. We were joined by our little Isobel.

Isobel Grace Grey had a hard time coming into the world.

Ana was six weeks early when her water broke.

The tried medicines that bought her a few more weeks.

She wanted to bring in to the world naturally with no drugs and Ana did an amazing job.

Isobel was five pounds when she was born and had to spend a few days in the NICU just to monitor her breathing. She was a spitting image of Ana except for her eyes those were all me.

Ana wasn't as lucky.

The pregnancy started out ok but over the following months it became almost impossible to regulate Ana's glucose levels. She was hospitalized multiple times.

It was highly recommended that she not try to have any more children.

After many late night talking.

We agreed Isobel was more than enough and we would be happy as a family of three.

So I had a vasectomy so there was no chances of Ana's health being jeopardized.

That was until two years ago we were giving out gifts at a local children's home and we met the soon to be fourth member of our family.

Tristan at the time was a very underweight two year old. He had blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

He was born to a crack mother and had to fight the affects from birth.

We visited him multiple times. Some even with Isobel. We all fell in love.

Two months after our initial visit he officially became Tristian Christopher Grey.

He is now a very active, happy, and healthy four year old who adores his sister and idolized his mother.

Last year the final piece was added to the puzzle that makes up our family.

She also was adopted.

Brownie was rescued from the animal shelter after walking by a pet store her shelter had animals at that day.

She is a beautiful brown and white Chihuahua who weighs the same Isobel did at birth.

Falling in love with my adopted sister was not something I planned on. It was not a goal I set out to have.

Since the beginning of our relationship we have lost friends. We have fought against the comments of fans, press, and complete strangers. We have even fought each other along the way.

All that aside I said it before and I will continue to say it for the rest of my life.

Anastasia Grey was, is, and will always be the best thing I ever fought for.

She is my sun and moon.

She is my lover.

She is my beat friend.

She is my adopted sister.

She's the mother of my children.

She's my wife.

But the most important things she is.

Is my life...

A/N: Thank you to all who have followed, reviewed, and liked this story. This seemed like a great place to end this story. I hope all of you enjoyed it and will continue to follow my other stories present and future. You guys rock. MWAH!


End file.
